Schism
by sachi-sama
Summary: Psyche's life is a very happy one. He's content with his lukewarm existence, as long as he can spend it with Tsugaru. At least...that's what he used to think.
1. Chapter 1

_I have been asked SO MANY times when I was going to do a Tsugaru and Psyche story. Truthfully, I have a hard time with them, because Psyche is the only one who ever shows emotions really. I'm going to try though, and we'll see where this takes us! I have a few other fics in mind after this one, one of them a requested story. (incidentalmusic, if you're reading this, I'll start yours next, I swear!) And I have to wrap up my DelHibi, which is why I'm writing this one now! It's not going to be long, 10 chapters at the most, but I think it's a pretty soild idea. So, let's get started, shall we?_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara! or any of the characters. Except Izaya. So there. What? LET ME DREAM! **_

_Now, on with the story!_

* * *

_The First_

It's a really pretty day outside, much like every day in this city. Psyche can't remember the last time he's seen a storm cloud. Some would say it's surreal to live in such a...lukewarm environment, but Psyche is content with the way things are.

Really, why question greatness? Why try to make an issue out of a perfect day? The pink eyed raven never saw a reason to question _anything _out of the ordinary, because _nothing _was ever out of the ordinary. He was fine with that, because he was fine with everything.

Psyche is a very easy person to live with.

Just ask his lover, Tsugaru. Of course, nothing ever upsets the tall blonde. If anything, he humors the raven more often that not, listening to his woes about how his favorite white jacket has a wine stain from their last date, or how his new pet hamster hates him.

Because really, the hamster _hates _him. The little ball of fluff literally screeches at him and lunges against the cage. Why? Because Psyche is loud, and the only animal that likes loudness is a dog, which Tsugaru refuses to let them have in the house.

The two live a very comfortable life, neither wanting anything more. Except...

Today, Psyche is lazing under the comforter, trying to will himself to get up. The normally hyper raven is sluggish today, because he and Tsugaru were up late the night before. The blonde had taken him out on their usual date night, and they were up the remainder of the night making love.

Psyche smiles as he observes his perfect boyfriend. Tsugaru's chiseled jaw angled toward him enough to where he can see the contours of his face. Psyche raises a hand and caresses the tanned skin, giggling gently when the blonde rolls closer.

Tsugaru's eyes flutter open, and his sapphire gaze levels on his smaller counterpart, his face softening to a gentle smile.

"Good morning, Psyche," he says.

"Morning, Tsu-chan!"

Tsugaru pulls him close under the comforter, pressing their still naked bodies together.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks, brushing some of Psyche's loose bangs out of his face.

"Of course! Just not long enough..." the raven yawned.

"Hmm... You're never tired in the mornings. It's...unusual..." Tsugaru says quietly, a rare frown forming on his face. "You're not getting sick, are you?"

"No, Tsu-chan! I feel fine! We were...just up late last night..." Psyche blushes.

It's unusual alright. In the way that it's _not _unusual at all. The two have a routine going, a very easy one at that. The only one ever responsible for breaking it? Psyche.

He wanted a new hamster.

He wanted new headphones.

He wanted new bed sheets, to match the new drapes, that also can pair with their rug.

He wants to be an interior decorator today, and last week he wanted to be a pop star.

As said earlier, Psyche _never _breaks from the routine...on purpose. He never realizes he does it. Luckily for him, Tsugaru has infinite patience.

Tsugaru kisses him gently, holding his face as he indulges in his lover's sweet mouth. Psyche shivers like he always does, holding back a whimper as he kisses back.

"I love how you always blush," Tsugaru laughs as be pulls away. Psyche only blushes harder at the statement, burying his face in his pillow. The blonde leaves the bed, going to make breakfast, no doubt.

Tsugaru cooks, Psyche cleans. The two spend the day together, Psyche being the only one to try and change it. This is every day. The young raven knows this, which is why he's having a hard time getting up.

Because recently, he has a feeling. A very fleeting clench in his stomach, that something is wrong. Life isn't supposed to be so...mundane.

He's happy! Really! He loves Tsugaru more than anything... He's just...confused.

Of course, the hyper male can't exactly talk to his lover about this. He doesn't want to worry the blonde, even though he's worried himself.

Because the feeling is getting stronger every day, possessing him to try and change things. Psyche is just now realizing that if things are always the same, there's nothing to look forward to. He just wants...something different.

It's at this precise moment that a roll of thunder sounds from outside, the sun covered for the first time in ages.

This, my friends, is where our story can begin.

* * *

_Sachi: Ahhhh, such fluffy romance. _

_ Psyche: Sachi-chaaaaaaaan~! I finally get a story with you!_

_ Sachi: I know, my lovely Psy-Kun!_

_ Tsugaru: Isn't this first chapter a little short, Sachi-chan?_

_ Sachi: Eh, we'll get to the longer ones as we go. Like I said, it's not going to be a crazy long story. If it was, Izaya would probably kill me due to the fact that I'm putting his story on hold for now..._

_ Psyche: ...Iza-chan is not going to be happy about that..._

_ Sachi: He has to find us first! Muahahahaha! Now my lovelies, review and let me know what you think so far! Your support means to me what chocolate cake means to fat girls!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ah, already reviews and favorites! I'm ECSTATIC to receive your love! I haven't gotten to sleep much here recently, because of my work schedule and my sister's work schedule. So my late nights that I'm awake, I write! Did you know insomnia is a muse? It is! Now, for my love to you! __MitusukiMadara__, actually, this one will end before my DelHibi. I hope you like it though! __Sayroo01604__, f-fanart? FANART? I LOVE FANART! It's like one of my favorite things ever! __Marshmallows Rule The World__, I think you'll like it! As for the alts, they won't be in it. __incidentalmusic__, me too! I'm making it up as I go, like always! __KarkadeVantas__, haha, it's actually going to be more dramatic than fluffy. __Logic Dive__, I'm, hugging you back! __Ganne200__, you already think it's great? Ah, I love you! __BlueRoseDream__, the best? *sobs* Thank you! As for your cake...I think you've earned it! Tsuki? Hmmm, you'll have to take that up with Roppi. And we all know Roppi is hard to appeal to, so good luck! Anyway guys, I'm glad you like it so far! Now, on with the story! _

* * *

_The Second_

Psyche stares in disbelief as the dark clouds cover the sun. He sits up abruptly in bed, peering through his crack in the blinds before he opens them completely.

When was the last time it rained? Psyche can't remember. The thunder booms outside, making him jump a little. He hears a slight scuffling from his hamster's cage, making him turn to observe the gray and white ball of fluff. He skips over to the cage.

"Ah, Cookie-chan, are you scared? It's just a storm," he tells the small rodent, poking his finger through the bars. Cookie is unimpressed, and bites his finger.

"WAHHHHH, TSU-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" Psyche screams dramatically, running into the kitchen where his lover looks up in surprise. "Cookie-chan HATES me!"

"She doesn't _hate _you. She just...doesn't like you..." Tsugaru offers, wincing slightly as the raven's magenta eyes filled with tears at his statement.

"But I've given her nothing but love! I even sing to her sometimes!"

"I've told you hamsters don't like noise. Try being quiet, love," the blonde says as he flips the eggs he's cooking for them, same as every day.

"Quiet isn't who I am, Tsu-chan! We need to take Cookie-chan back and get a hamster that loves me," Psyche huffs, walking behind his taller counterpart and wrapping his arms around the man.

"Isn't it enough that _I _love you?" Tsugaru laughs.

"...Nope~."

The blonde chuckles more at the chipper male's childishness, shaking his head slightly.

"You might want to go get dressed. I want to eat outside on the patio," Tsugaru says.

_"Same as everyday..." _Psyche thinks. Except...

"We can't eat outside today! It's pouring rain!"

Tsugaru looks up from the pan again, a look of slight disbelief on his face. He looks toward the window as if he thinks Psyche is lying to him.

"Rain? Are you sure?"

"...I think I can tell when water is pouring from the sky, Tsu-chan," Psyche hisses with such a malevolent tone it startles both of them. The blue eyed male turns off the oven as he makes them each a plate.

"I... I'm sorry, Tsu-chan..." the smaller male says as he turns to go into their bedroom to get dressed. Tsugaru doesn't respond.

Cookie is still in her cage glaring daggers at Psyche when he enters the room. He glowers back at her, casting her glances every now and then as he pulls his clothes on. A rumble of thunder sounds from outside again, the gentle pounding of rain on the roof.

"If you don't start being nicer to me, I'm going to toss you into the storm," Psyche informs the little ball of fluff.

"Psyche! Come eat before your breakfast gets cold!" Tsugaru calls from the kitchen. The raven sighs, breaking off his staring contest with Cookie to oblige his lover.

They eat in silence, which is a rare occurrence with Psyche. He's stabbing his eggs with a frown on his face. Tsugaru observes him from his end of the table.

"Is everything alright, Psyche?" he asks.

"...Not entirely..." The raven admits, confessing for the first time that he's not as happy as Tsugaru would like to believe. The blonde puts his fork down.

"Am I not making you happy?"

"Wha- Of _course _you make me happy! I'm just... My stomach really hurts... I think something's wrong," Psyche says.

"I thought you said you didn't feel sick?"

"It's not that kind of hurt... It's like I'm dreading something. I have those butterflies in my stomach, Tsu-chan, and I don't know why..."

Tsugaru frowns at him again, both jumping as the thunder gets louder.

"It's really coming down out there..." the blonde says off handedly. "Maybe you're just afraid of storms?"

"That's not it! Why do you always think my problems are so simple?" Psyche hisses in his tone from earlier. "I do have a brain, you know! I should think you would respect me a little more after we've been dating for..." he pauses, looking into his lover's wide eyes.

"Psyche?"

"I... I don't remember how long we've been together..." the smaller male whispers.

"Psyche..."

"What kind of boyfriend am I? How could I forget something so important!"

Tsugaru stands from his chair, walking over to his frantic partner.

"I really think you should lie down, okay? You're not yourself," his sapphire gaze bores into Psyche's pink orbs.

"N-No... I don't want to. I'm just going to listen to my music..." Psyche whimpers, breaking away from Tsugaru's tight hold.

He wanders into their livng room in search of his pink headphones. When he sees them, he unravels the cord, placing them on his head. He looks up to see Tsugaru walk to the window, opening it as he blows smoke outside from his pipe. Psyche keeps his gaze locked on his lap, refusing to look at Tsugaru.

How could the blonde be so nonchalant about his problems? Why couldn't they change their routine? What if...Tsugaru loved their usual lifestyle too much to put up with Psyche's sudden restlessness?

Just last night, he had felt fine. Tsugaru had made love to him, and they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Why did he have to wake up feeling so...insane?

Psyche plugs his headphones into his CD player, letting the music flow over him. It didn't calm him like it usually does. His feet tap impatiently on the floor as he leans back into the couch cushions. He jumps when there's weight beside him.

Tsugaru has a book opened across his lap, his reading glasses on his face. Psyche whines at how far away his lover is sitting from him.

_"I really scared him. He hates me. He hates me like Cookie-chan hates me, and they'll run off together and leave me here because they hate me..."_

Refusing to believe his own demented thoughts, he takes off his headphones and scoots toward the blonde, crawling under his arm and resting his head on the broad chest. Tsugaru sighs happily as he rubs his hand over Psyche's shoulder.

"I love you, Tsu-chan."

"I love you too. Are you feeling better?"

_"No."_

"Yes. I just want to lie here with you."

Tsugaru seems pleased with this answer as he moves his book to rest on Psyche's lap as well as his own. The raven looks down to see the fine print, finding himself reading it too.

Strange...

Psyche _hates _reading.

Before long, he's skimming the lines next to his lover, finishing the page before Tsugaru does many times. After a while, the blonde closes the book, making Psyche whine in protest.

"I wanted to see who framed her!" he pouts. Tsugaru goes rigid against him.

"You were reading?"

Psyche blushes as he nods slightly.

"I just... You're interested in it so I thought... I should be too..."

_"What a lie. I read it because I wanted to."_

Tsugaru gives him a gentle smile as he brushes his lips against the raven's black hair.

"You don't have to try and be someone different for me. I love you the way you are."

Psyche leans against his lover, the fist in his stomach churning his intestines.

_"I don't think I can be that person anymore..."_

Outside, the rain picks up again, the thunder booming so loud it makes the house shake.

"How unusual," Tsugaru sighs.

"I like it," Psyche says, making the blonde laugh.

"You find good in everything, dearest. I love that about you."

Psyche nodded sleepily against Tsugaru's chest, the fist churning again. He knows he only likes the rain because it's different.

Oh, if only he knew how different things are about to become.

* * *

_Sachi: I. Am. Tired._

_ Psyche: Uwahhhh! Go to sleep!_

_ Tsugaru: I feel Psyche is going to be a little OOC in this story._

_ Sachi: Ah, he will be. Not horribly bad though. He's just going to have little spells sometimes. _

_ Psyche: WHY DOES COOKIE-CHAN HATE ME?_

_ Sachi: ...I guess because you scream at her like you do in my postscripts?_

_ Tsugaru: I apologize for any readers that have bleeding eardrums._

_ Sachi: Review for my looooooove~! You know you want it! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah, most of you seem to like distraught Psyche. I swear, all of this will make sense in the end. I ALWAYS have a master plan! __KarakadeVantas__, oh my gob! __AllTheLovelyBrains__, you're welcome! Haha, I do love to give dogs snacks! __KoolaidShipping__, I shall continue it~! __TooLazyToLogin__, um...that is certainly the first time anyone has said that about my stories. Kinda hot! __Logic Dive__, ah, it __**is **__a mystery! __Ganne200__, of course I love you! __BlueRoseDream__, ah, thanks for favoriting! It means a lot! __aiTaiOrihara__, ah, I can't exactly TELL you how it will be, but I can say it's not going to be that bad. If you're avoiding the dramatic stories filled with angst, don't read my DelHibi. You've been warned! __Quiet. Crash__, mental issues do seem to be my vice, ne? Ah, well. Everybody needs a muse. __Paranormal Alchemist__, I'm glad you like it so far!_

* * *

_The Third_

Psyche opened his bright eyes to find himself on top of Tsugaru. The blonde was watching him fondly as he brushed Psyche's hair from his forehead.

"Tsu-chan? Nnnn, how long was I asleep for?" the raven yawned as he stretched his arms high to lock around Tsugaru's neck.

"Just a little while. You passed out after you read with me." his lover informs him.

Psyche purred happily against the taller man, nuzzling more into him as he returned fully to consciousness.

"Tsu-chan always smells so good..." he says against the blue and white shirt Tsugaru is wearing.

"I do?"

"Mm-Hmm."

"I take it this means you're feeling better?" Tsugaru asks gently.

Psyche frowns, thinking to himself. Maybe his uneasiness was just a bad dream? He feels fine right now. Maybe it was all his imagination?

The heavy rain from outside voids this theory as it pounds relentlessly on the roof. Psyche sighs, snuggling closer to his warm lover.

"Psyche... You know you can tell me anything. I'm sorry if you think I don't understand your problems. I promise... I'll listen..." Tsugaru says quietly. The raven's rose eyes widen as he pulls away from the safety of the blonde.

"Tsu-chan, I'm fine. Of course I'll tell you anything if it's important. When I figure out what's wrong, you'll be the first person I talk to."

Tsugaru's blue eyes observe him quizzically.

"I think...it'll do you some good if we get out of here for a while."

"Ahhhh, really? We never go anywhere on weekdays~!" Psyche squeals happily as he jumps off the couch. "I'm so excited! Can we get another hamster?"

Tsugaru shakes his head, beaming at the smaller man. He's happy Psyche is behaving normally again.

They leave their small house together, holding hangs while Tsugaru holds an umbrella high over their heads. Psyche laughs happily as he jumps in puddles along the way.

"I love rain~!" he sings. "It's so much fun! Like an outdoor shower!"

"A shower with no soap?" Tsugaru asks, an amused expression on his face.

"We don't need soap! Tsu-chan smells so good, I'll just use him as soap!"

"Sounds inappropriate."

"It _is~_"

The blonde laughs at the childish man's antics, squeezing his hand as they continue down the street.

"Ahhh, Tsu-chaaaaaaaan! Can we go into the pet store pleeeeeeaaaase?"

"No, Psyche. You're going to want to buy another one, and I don't think we need more pets."

"I won't want one! I just want to hold a kitty!"

Tsugaru sighs as he curses himself, allowing the raven to lead him inside. Psyche immediately goes to the kittens, who seem to flock to him because they want attention.

"Well, meow to you too~!" he chirps, picking up one. The small white kitten paws his face, purring as it nuzzles him.

Tsugaru watches this scene fondly from beside the smaller male.

"Ah, don't be sad, kitty-san! I really do love you!" Psyche says as he puts the tiny kitten down and it follows him through the glass barrier. "I would take you if I could!"

"Psyche," Tsugaru warns, knowing where this is headed.

"But, Tsu-chan! It loves me!"

"The kitten is not an _it_."

"She loves me!"

"He's a male."

"_He _loves me!"

Tsugaru tugs the whimpering raven's hand, pulling him from the store, causing quite a scene.

"Tsu-chan hates me and wants me to DIE!"

"Psyche! You know that's not true."

The smaller male pouts the rest of the walk, refusing to hold the blonde's hand. They arrive at the music store Psyche loves more than life, and Tsugaru closes the umbrella.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asks.

"Tsu-chan is a meanie face."

"If I said sorry and I love you, would you forgive me?"

"...Maybe..."

Tsugaru laughs, pulling the male against himself and pressing their lips together gently.

"I love you, and I'm sorry."

"I love you too, Tsu-chan~!" Psyche says happily, all anger forgotten. He tugs his lover's hand to the pop music section.

"I really like the newest single from that anime I've been watching! I think it's on sale here, and I wanna see if I can find it! Oh, Tsu-chan, it's like sex for your ears!"

"...Sex for ears?"

"Ear_gasmic_."

Tsugaru shakes his head.

The raven drags him all over the store, trying to locate the single. After five minutes, he's ready to give up.

'We're never going to find it..." he whines.

Instead of an answer, Tsugaru leads him to the other end of the store, where he easily finds the song in question. Psyche's eyes light up, and he pounces on the taller man.

"I love you~!"

The blonde pulls his wallet out to pay for the purchase, Psyche clinging to him. The woman behind the counter greets them warmly. The raven tilts his head at her.

"Um... Have we met before?" he asks.

"No, I don't think so. I just started here," she replies. Her name tag says 'Erika'. "Oh, this is such a good song! Did you catch the last episode?"

"Yes~! It was wonderful! I never thought Yuki would be so nice to Shuichi!"

"I KNOW! Such a wonderful couple in every way! The manga is _much _better though."

"It is! I have all of them! Are you _sure _we've never met before?"

"Positive."

Tsugaru pays her as he laughs at the two, happy Psyche met a new friend. He pulls the raven out the door and kisses him again as they leave the music store.

"Mmm, Tsu-chan~."

It's surreal how little attention is paid to them. People just walk by, not even looking back at them. In this city, a homosexual relationship is perfectly natural. Like a dream.

Psyche sighs happily as his lover's tongue licks his own.

He's positive now that he was imagining all his inner turmoil from earlier. Here, with Tsugaru, he felt happy enough.

They walk outside again, opening the umbrella to shield from the rain. Psyche splashes in more puddles as they walk. He looks dreamily up at the dark sky, letting the drops splash on his face. He's happy now. Really happy.

Then, a sort of static rips over the clouds. Psyche blinks in alarm, looking at Tsugaru, who didn't seem to notice. No one noticed it, except him. Psyche cranes his neck to see the surge again, the glitch breaking through the clouds.

"What the..."

"Psyche! You're getting soaked!"

The raven goes back under the umbrella, still peering out from under it.

The glitches don't come back.

* * *

_Sachi: I'm actually growing fond of writing Psyche. Does anyone think I'm doing alright?_

_ Psyche: Um, Sachi-chan... Hibi-chan told Iza-chan that you started this story._

_ Sachi: WHAT? That little prince bitch!_

_ Tsugaru: Apparently, you were mean to him in your other story._

_ Sachi: Um, well review my lovelies! I have to run before I face the wrath of Izaya!_

_ Psyche: We love you all!_

_ Izaya: Saaaaaaaachiiiiiiii~! I have a few things to ask yooooouuuu!_

_ Sachi: *runs like hell*_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ahhhhh, we are moving right along, ne? Chapter 4! That means almost halfway done! I'm glad most of you think I'm writing Psyche well. I'm really having a hard time with this! That's why the chapters are so short... Then again, I had a really hard time with Hibi-chan and Delic too, and it's my longest story now. So, Ce La Vie~ __Paranormal Alchemist__, thank you! I'm glad you think it's good and I'm doing well with Psyche! __KarakdeVantas__, haha, eargasm is a lovely word! __Ganne200__, ahhh, you make me love you more with every review! __Lolo Clark__, I love you too! You think I'm funny? Ahaha, I've been told I'm mean due to my sick sense of humor... I'm glad you get me! __aiTaiOrihara__, don't worry my dear. This story won't be that bad. __BlueRoseDream__, great plan! However... I'm thinking getting punished by Izaya wouldn't be such a bad thing~. __Quiet. Crash__, he really is! __Logic Dive__, ahhh, great observation! Hahaha, now I feel lame for taking this another direction than the one you said! __KoolaidShipping__, I love your reviews! I've been reading your Psyche story too. I'm stalking you! Muahaha! __Cael Luciano__, I'm that way in pet stores too! I used to live with my friend (because my parents didn't want me .) and we went to a pet store once that just opened in our town. First, I bought a hamster entirely on a whim when I had no ideas how to even take care of it. Then, we went back later and she had to drag me from the store because they were giving away free kittens and I bonded with one. He cried for me as I was leaving! I was so mad at her! It's probably for the best though, because Toki would've killed it. He's a crazy jealous kitty. If you're wondering about the hamster, I had him for almost 2 years. He died a few months ago, because my friend's house burned down and he was trapped inside... I miss you, Spencer the hamster! __TooLazyToLogin__, very true! I love you and your reviews! Nuff said. __darkestlight96__, ahhh, I thought you were gone forever! Pretty good? *sigh* I know... I'm not great at writing Psyche and Tsu-chan... __aurorage__, I know! It's hard to get sucked in because it's not really that good... I KNOW, ALRIGHT? Mehhhh! Thanks for bearing with me though, even if it's boring for now. I'm trying to spruce it up, but I have to go slow or else it won't reach 10 chapters! In other news, I hate being drunk, so hopefully I won't get so carried away again. If I do, I better be prepared to be stuck in bed all day again. It was awful! You're definitely the only reviewer that nags me! Ahaha, I love you so muuuuuch! Thanks for caring! You sound like me when I talk to my sister. I'm like, "Don't drink so much..." and "If you're going to be stupid tonight, let me know in advance please." I love all of you! I'm sorry it's going so slowly! I swear, just stick with me and watch my plan unfold! On with the story~!_

* * *

_The Fourth_

Do you believe in aliens? Weird question, true, true. BUT! Seems like a likely possibility, ne? If our planet has life, and there's INFINITE numbers of planets, shouldn't there be aliens?

Psyche believes in them wholeheartedly. He's actually scared for his brainwaves. What if they're the ones causing the glitches? What if our whole life is an illusion, caused by beams in our brains? What if he's the only one who can see the glitches because he's the only one who believes in them? What if...

Currently, Psyche is holed up behind the couch, wearing a pot on his head. Maybe it'll protect his brainwaves?

Tsugaru is on the couch, reading his book again. He's unaware that Psyche is behind the couch, and he's unaware that his lover is experiencing these glitches. A page turns again, the 15th one Psyche has heard since he's been hiding. He sighs inaudibly.

He's not sure why he can't talk to Tsugaru about this. In all honesty, he's too scared. He doesn't want his lover to think he's crazy. He's NOT crazy! He knows what he's been seeing! Maybe...

_"When did life get to be so weird?" _he wonders to himself.

Another page turns. 16.

Since the first glitch, he's been trying to remember things. It's the oddest thing. He can't remember how he and Tsugaru met. He can't remember ever being without the blonde. Did they meet? Did they always live together? In all honesty, he has no clue. Psyche has never been without Tsugaru. He sighs again.

"Psyche?" Tsugaru asks as he hears the sigh. "Where are you?"

"...Behind the couch..." Psyche says bitterly. He hears shuffling on the sofa as the blonde looks over the edge at him.

"Is there any particular reason you're behind the couch with a pot on your head?"

"I'm, uh...pretending I'm in a war!"

"What sort of war?"

"I'm trying to paint everything pink, and you're trying to paint everything blue, so we're in a war!" Psyche makes up hurriedly. It seems like the kind of stupid thing he would say to usually appease the blonde.

Did he just call himself stupid? Since when was he smart enough to call himself stupid?

"So I'm your enemy?" Tsugaru asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Erm...for now! Unless you want to call a truce!"

"I want to call a truce."

How _like _Tsugaru to call a truce before the battle even starts. Ever the pacifist, Tsugaru refuses to raise his hand in anything except caresses. Psyche knows this much about the taller man, even if he doesn't seem to know anything else.

"What if I want to fight?" Psyche challenges.

"...Why would you want to fight me?"

The raven stands from his hiding place to try and look threatening. He doesn't know why he needs to do this. He just needs to test his lover.

"Because sometimes that's how things have to be, ne? We all need to relieve stress."

"Psyche...?"

The raven lunges over the couch, tackling the taller man to the floor.

"Psyche!"

The pink eyed male looks at his lover thoughtfully. His face is impassive, an expression Tsugaru has never seen the smaller male wear.

"How strong are you, Tsu-chan?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're reeeeeeaaaaaally strong. You pick me up with one arm and carry me to bed all the time. How did you get to be so strong? Was it to fight?"

"Psyche... You know I don't fight..." Tsugaru states calmly. It's true he doesn't like violence. He's just lying under the smaller male even though they both know he could overpower him easily.

"Tsu-chan... Everyone has uses. We all have to make do with what we have. If you have enormous amounts of strength, you should find a use for them."

"Psyche, I don't... I'm afraid I don't understand you right now..."

The smaller male narrowed his gaze.

"Oh, it's just right now? Are you _serious_? You've never understood me! Never! And why would you? Do I even have a past?"

Tsugaru stared at him blankly, his eyes widening at the sudden look of fury in those magenta orbs.

"I don't, do I? DO I?"

"Of course you do! Psyche, calm down!"

"Stop lying to me! If I have a past, why don't I remember it?"

"I... I don't know..."

"LIAR!"

Tsugaru lifted him up as gently as he could, rolling them over so he was holding the usually giddy male down, looming over him.

"I need you to calm down, alright? Please just listen to me. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to _talk _to me about it!"

Psyche is glaring up at him, his rose eyes flashing with malice so deep they almost seem red.

"Psyche!"

The smaller male blinks, his morbid fury leaving him as soon as it came. He looks up at Tsugaru, startled by the look of terror in those sapphire depths.

"Tsu-chan?"

The taller man slumps down on him, his face landing in the crook of Psyche's neck.

"Tell me what's wrong..."

"I... I don't feel well..." Psyche sputters, trying to find a quick excuse. "I woke up feeling bad and I just... I'm sorry!"

"It's more than that! This has been going on for days!"

"It's nothing! Would you please just _drop _it?"

"How do you expect me to do that when you just tackled me to the ground and tried to pick a fight?"

"It was simple observation!"

"...Observation?"

"I wanted to see how long it would take for you to show your strength!"

"Psyche... This is so...unlike you..."

"Is it really? Because... I'm starting to not know what I'm like anymore."

Tsugaru sighs and lifts off the distraught male, choosing instead to sit up and pull him into a loose hug. Psyche leans into him.

"It's fine to not know who you are. Every day you're changing... We're never always the same. It just means we're human. We just need to know that we have each other."

"You won't leave me? You'll stay even if I become someone else?"

"You aren't becoming anyone else. You'll always be Psyche to me. I'll always be here with you."

Psyche nuzzles into him, wrapping his thin arms around the blonde's neck. How lucky he is to have such an understanding lover.

"I love Tsu-chan always. I'll stay with him always too."

Tsugaru breathes in relief, holding the raven tighter. Psyche leans into the embrace, looking over the taller male's shoulder to see the glitches consume the couch, then release it to move to the coffee table. They are becoming more frequent now.

Psyche no longer fears the aliens.

He now thinks he's going insane.

* * *

_Sachi: We're still moving so slowly. *sigh*_

_ Psyche: Do you want to drop the story, Sachi-chan?_

_ Sachi: Heck no! I always finish what I start! I like working with you, Psy-kun!_

_ Tsugaru: I'm confused as to where we're heading..._

_ Sachi: So is everyone! That's fine though! Just know that I am in the driver's seat, and we will eventually get where we're going! Muahahahahah~!_

_ Psyche: I call shotgun! _

_ Tsugaru: Leave a review to harass her to update more. She's been too wrapped up in her DelHibi to work with us._

_ Sachi: Not true! I've been too busy running from Izaya!_


	5. Chapter 5

_We meet again! Haha, once again I'm being bombarded with positiveness, and I have no clue why! You guys are all awesomely amazing, and I love each of you for saying I'm doing a good job! __The Local Mastermind__, ahhhhhh, close, CLOSE! __KarkadeVantas__, awww! You want me to babble to you too? Okay then, but remember that you asked me for it. So, I was singing to Toki earlier, and I don't think he was amused. I mean, I TRIED to make him dance with me, but he just stared at me like I'm crazy. Is it so crazy to want your cat to dance with you while you screech beautiful song lyrics at them?! I don't think so! If he really hates me like he pretends, he wouldn't smother me with his kitty self every night when I try to sleep! So MEH to Toki the cat! __Kanra Orihara__, you shall see more! __TooLazyToLogin__, you just combined so many songs... Epic win for you~! __BlueRoseDream__, ahaha, you strange whistler you! It may interest you to know that I can't whistle at all. :( __Logic Dive__, hmmmmm~ I wonder! __jusqualafin__, you and your angst, lol! __Chandinee Richards__, you're bribing me with cookies?! OH YOU CRUEL WOMAN YOU! Do I get them now? __Lolo Clark__, I LOVE YOU TOO! Haha, Izaya still chases me! __darkestlight96__, thank you bunches! __adorableness__, my goal is for you to not know where it's going! __Cael Luciano__, ahahaha, I do try to run from him! He's all crazy fast and a master at parkour, so it's hard! Yeah, when Spencer died I was pretty distraught, but I felt worse for my friend than anything. She lost EVERYTHING in that fire, including her two dogs, and my hamster. I don't know what I would do if I lost Toki. He's my everything kitty! D: Thanks for your support! Your lengthy reviews are always so nice to read! __KoolaidShipping__, appreciate your stalker! I only stalk if I'm interested! BY THE WAY. When you sleep, face the window more. No reason why, just saying. __Ganne200__, I know insane Psyche is funny no matter how angsty I try to make him! Poor Psyche. __Quiet. Crash__, poor Tsu-chan indeed! He has no clue what's going on! Now, enough of my rambles THIS time! (you know I love to talk in EVERY chapter...) On with mah story~!_

* * *

_The Fifth_

Psyche grit his teeth as he tried to get comfortable. This was the third night in a row this had happened.

He glances at the clock, now entirely certain he won't be able to sleep tonight either. Tsugaru is curled around him protectively, sleeping like the dead. Psyche glares at him enviously. Why was the man so damn comfortable?

Why couldn't Tsugaru see what was happening?

Their world seems to be a fabrication of some sort. That's what Psyche believes. He can't bring himself to imagine that this is true, but it's getting harder and harder to ignore. Another glitch consumes the foot of their bed, and magenta eyes watch as the fabric repairs itself.

Naked to the human eye, the glitches consume more and more. Everyone can go about their daily life. Everyone except Psyche. What is he supposed to do? Pretend he can't see them? Psyche has never been good at acting...

Or _has _he?

He can't remember his past, nor can he remember ever being without Tsugaru. Can Tsugaru remember? They never talk about it... What if Tsugaru really can see the glitches? What if he just doesn't want to make Psyche worry...?

The blonde man mumbles in his sleep, and pulls Psyche closer.

"S-Sorry... I'm...sorry..."

Psyche's eyes widen, and he strains to hear every word Tsugaru says.

"Didn't...mean it..."

"Mean what, Tsu-chan?"

"I..I...ahhh..."

Psyche sighs as the man grows silent again. This is the third night with no sleep. THIRD. It would be fine if it wasn't so boring! If he gets up, Tsugaru will wake up too. He really doesn't want to explain even _more _of his irrational behavior as of late.

There's a slight scuffling from the corner. He cranes his neck to observe the source.

Cookie is in her wheel, running aimlessly. Psyche feels for her. He really does. That's how his life feels right now... Like a wheel that turns and turns, yet goes nowhere. She runs again, and again, and again. The wheel's squeaking in protest, and Psyche wonders for a moment if the cheap plastic will break. It never does though, and soon enough Cookie buries herself in her bedding to sleep.

"Lucky little rodent..." Psyche mumbles. Tsugaru groans and pulls him closer.

It's going to be one long ass night.

* * *

In the morning, Tsugaru is surprised to find himself alone in bed. Psyche _never _wakes before him. He looks around the room for the man in question, but can't seem to locate him.

"Psyche?" he calls. No response.

Tsugaru stands from the bed and walks over to the bedroom door. Once he opens it, he's instantly greeted with a very pleasant aroma drifting in from the kitchen.

The blonde shiffles into the brightly lit room, illuminated by the large light over the stove. He looks up to see why the light is on. It's _still _raining.

Psyche is wearing an apron, busy frying eggs in a pan and pancakes in another. He doesn't seem to notice Tsugaru's presence.

"Psyche?" he tries again, walking toward the man slowly, as if afraid of him. He reaches him, and pulls him into his chest from behind, his head going on the slender raven's shoulder.

"T-Tsu-chan?" Psyche asks quietly, sounding almost scared for a moment.

"Who else would it be?"

Psyche turns in his grasp to face the taller man. Tsugaru is alarmed by the circles and bags under Psyche's eyes. His usual bright magenta orbs are dimmed to a carnation pink instead.

"You...look awful..." he says as he strokes his lover's cheek. "Are you sure nothing's wrong? Maybe... I should take you to a doctor..."

The raven shakes his head solemnly, turning to flip the pancakes when they start sizzling. He does it with such _grace_. Something the usual giddy man could never do.

"Psyche..."

"Shhhh, Tsu-chan. Stop your worrying and eat. I made this just for you~."

"You know I don't like sweets, Psyche... You can have the pancakes..."

"Just _try _them. I'm certain I've seen you eat them before."

Tsugaru frowns as he watches his small lover make him a plate. Psyche places it in front of him after he sits down, watching him expectantly. The blonde sighs, and tastes one of the syrup drenched pancakes. He's actually surprised he likes it. He _likes _it?

Psyche is smiling at him knowingly.

"Psyche...?"

"Don't look so surprised, Tsu-chan. You don't think I know of your likes? I may not remember _my _past, but I can remember what you like."

Tsugaru keeps his steady sapphire gaze locked on the smaller man, not sure of how to respond. Psyche is watching him back, his gaze calculating.

"Tell me, Tsu-chan, what are you thinking right now?"

"I... I'm wondering where my Psyche is..."

"Ahaha! You and me both, Tsu-chan~."

Tsugaru grabs his blonde hair and yanks it in irritation. Psyche begins humming a tune he doesn't know, and it only aggravates him more. He glances up at the smaller male again, their gazes locking.

"I need you to tell me-"

"Don't start that again, please. I don't want to go over this with you again. If I wanted to talk to you, I would," Psyche hisses.

Tsugaru's head disappears behind his hands again.

"Don't be so distraught, Tsu-chan. Everything's fine."

"Everything is _not _fine!"

Psyche's gaze shifts to the corner, where the static is starting to consume their cabinets now. He watches as they disappear behind charge, then reappear as if nothing ever happened. He turns back to Tsugaru to continue their conversation, but freezes.

The blonde is also staring at the static, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Tsu-chan...? Y-You see it too?"

The silence is enough of an answer on its own.

* * *

_Sachi: We have reached the halfway point! Huzzah!_

_ Psyche: Ooooh, I'm creepy in this story~!_

_ Tsugaru: I'm truly confused as to what's happeneing..._

_ Sachi: Ah, then I'm doing a good job~! Leave me nice reviews to motivate me! You know how I love to procrastinate sometimes! Ahahahahahaha!_

_ Izaya: I finally caught you, Sachi! *leaps in air*_

_ Sachi: NOOOOOO! I'm sorry!_

_ Psyche: Eh... Review? :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Muah~ Hellooooo, my lovelies! Did you miss me? You didn't?! Well MEH TO YOU! Ah, in all seriousness, I'm totally shocked that you guys think I'm doing a good job at misleading you! I was worried that last chapter made it horribly obvious as to what I'm doing with this story. I'm starting to wonder if it'll make it to 10 chapters to be honest. I feel if I don't wrap it up soon, it'll lose credibility! I can't have that! Eh, but we'll see I guess. In other news, I'm off tomorrow! Yay~! I'm about to start a Hetalia fic too. Don't worry, don't worry. Most of you have already sent me fic requests, and I'm going to do those. I'm a great multi-tasker! But we're getting WAY ahead of ourselves here, so let's start distributing my love to you! __Logic Dive__, ahhh, I'm glad you're still confused! __jusqualafin__, I like my Psyche too! I seem to always make a character OOC in some way! __BlueRoseDream__, I'm actually good at snapping my fingers! Yes, I am glad that Izaya caught me! __darkestlight96__, awwww, thank you so much! __KarkadeVantas__, I wish Toki was more willing to dance with me! He just stares at me! __KoolaidShipping__, you're outside my window? Ah, I can explain the weird clothes, I swear! __Chanidee Richards__, yay, I get cookies! __Quiet. Crash__, you should know never to listen to me unless it's in the actual story. I'll do whatever it takes to mislead you! That being said, I still looooooove you~! __mjaacw__, I shall write more! __Cael Luciano__, haha, you probably cracked it. I may have a few twists in there for you though! __adorableness__, I do indeed force my cat to dance with me! He's never appreciative of my genius. Ahhhh, let's see how much longer we can stretch out this poor excuse for a story! On with it then!_

* * *

_The Sixth_

The rain pounds harder on the roof if that's even possible. Tsugaru's blank gaze meets Psyche's fierce one, and they stare each other down silently.

The glitches get worse and worse, consuming more and more. Both men turn every now and then to observe them wistfully, both aware the other can see them.

"How long?" Psyche whispers.

"Since yesterday..."

"Do you...know what they are? Why is this happening?"

"I have no idea... I still don't even know whether or not I'm really seeing them..."

Psyche sighs loudly, leaning against his arms as he drapes them on the table.

"I... I've been calling them glitches..."

Tsugaru cocks his head in confusion.

"Glitches?"

"You know, like when a phone freezes, or when a CD skips over and over. We're having...glitches..." Psyche says.

"I highly doubt whatever is wrong is some sort of technical difficulty. This has to be something else."

Immediately, Psyche's newfound temper flares again.

"There you go again! Everything I say just has to be something stupid to you! No matter what it is! I could discover the new theory of the invisible atom that inhabits all of the air and nothingness, and you would find a way to call it stupid!"

"That's not true! We just have to try to figure this out together!"

"I've already figured it out! We're in a computer program or something! We have to be! There's no other explanation! Why else wouldn't I be able to remember anything before I met you?"

Tsugaru's ocean eyes widen, and he seems to be in a state of slight shock.

"Psyche... We exist... This is more than a program. Are you saying...everything you feel for me is false?"

The raven meets his fearful gaze and shakes his head sadly.

"N-No... I love you... At least, I think I do... How are we supposed to know what we feel if it's just being projected on us?"

The glitches consume the entire table, then move to the walls. To Psyche's horror, they don't go away this time. The entire kitchen is now a mass of perpetual static and emptiness. Tsugaru doesn't seem to notice the shift.

"T-Tsu-chan... Do you...see that...?"

The blonde looks toward the same corner Psyche is, but doesn't change expressions.

"See what?"

Psyche is horribly confused beyond comprehension. How does the other man not see their kitchen is gone? How can he only see a little bit at a time?

"I'm so scared...Tsu-chan..." the smaller male whimpers, his hands covering his face. Tsugaru rises from his chair to move to his love's side, slightly grateful that Psyche seems to be more himself than he was. Strong arms circle the raven's body, and Psyche feels himself lifted out of his chair.

"Don't be scared... I'm here with you..."

"B-But where is 'here'? Where are we? I...I think our only hope is to remember the past..."

The blonde blinks and releases the raven.

"Past?"

"How did we meet, Tsu-chan? How did we get this house? Do we have family? I don't know any of this... Do you?"

"No... I've never questioned it like you do though... I just feel like I'm lucky to have what I do."

"I feel that way too! Really, I love our life! It's just... It's just that I can't sit here and not know what's going on anymore. I don't see how you could be complacent with things the way they are! Ever since I first found out I don't have a past, I've only wanted to figure it out more!"

Psyche turns to look at the emptiness that is their kitchen. It's still completely consumed by the 'glitches'.

"I... I have to get out of here..."

Tsugaru tries to reach him, but Psyche jerks out of his grip.

"I have to be away from you for a little bit! Just... please, Tsu-chan... Let me go alone for a little bit..."

Tsugaru's face falls into a pleading look, then falls to a downtrodden one. He nods and lets the raven leave the apartment house without him.

It's the first time they've ever been apart.

* * *

Psyche walks down the street in a hurry, toward the only other person he knows. He may not really know this person, or he may. It's too soon to tell. But honestly, where else is he supposed to go?

He needs answers! He needs them now, dammit!

Someone... Anyone!

He bursts into the music store, glad to find that the static hasn't reached the store yet. The brunette behind the counter looks at him in alarm, then runs to him.

"Psyche! You're soaked! Are you okay?" she asks, fawning over him like a wounded cat.

"Erika-chan... I... I think I'm a total nut job... I need you to help me..."

"Help you? What's wrong?"

"I need to figure out what's happening before our world disintegrates. We don't have much time... Will you help me?"

Erika looks confused and scared, but nods anyway and allows herself to be dragged into the room behind the counter. Psyche practically runs as he pulls her.

After all, they don't have much time.

Especially since the glitches have now infiltrated the store.

This, my friends, is the beginning of the end to our little story.

* * *

_Sachi: Dun dun DUNNNNN!_

_ Psyche: Uwahhhh! I'm so confused!_

_ Tsugaru: I was left behind. Should I be offended?_

_ Sachi: Nope~. You'll be in the next chapter, as will the explanation. Do you want to know what's going on? If you do, you will review! Plus, you know you totally want my love, right?_

_ Psyche: They need more than love, Sachi-chan! Everyone who reviews gets a brand new string of Christmas lights that somehow don't work even though they've never been used!_

_ Tsugaru: ..._

_ Sachi: Yeah..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Another update! I actually just woke up from a very long nap that I hoped would keep me asleep for the rest of the night, but unfortunately my insomnia made me wake up early. *sigh* Anywho, wow, we're almost done with this story! I hope you all will appreciate the twist I'm working on. After this, I'm starting a requested fic from __incidentalmusic__, then another from __BlueRoseDream__. So, long story short, I have my work cut out for me for a little while! Now, on to my love for you~! __Winter In Japan__, awwwww, really?! Thank you so much! __Sayroo01604__, haha, I think you'll like the ending! __BlueRoseDream__, yay, a medal! On another note, evil children...? I'm intrigued! __Logic Dive__, Psyche has shipped your lights! I'm glad you like it! __darkestlight96__, glad you like it! __Quiet. Crash__, so I'm forgiven for being misleading? I really do love you! __Cael Luciano__, it is stupid for Tsu-chan to not care. I've already posted my Hetalia fic! __adorableness__, ah, thank you! I just worry about my Psyche and Tsugaru stories... I'm not as great at writing them as I'd like to be! Now, on with the story!_

* * *

_The Seventh_

Psyche sits beside the brunette girl, trying to think of a way to explain what's happening. She's watching him patiently, not saying anything. The raven looks back and forth between her and the wall. At least... It used to be a wall.

The glitches are surrounding them now. Psyche can't even tell there was ever a room here. It's entirely blackness and emptiness now.

Just like his home.

Just like outside.

Just like his _life_.

And Tsugaru...

"Psy-kun, is everything okay? You look like you're freaking out," Erika says.

"I-I'm not okay... I'm not..."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I think... No, I _know_, I'm going crazy. All I see when I look around is static and emptiness... It's like watching a television channel that doesn't get signal anymore... What do you think that means?"

She doesn't answer. She only wears the same expression she's always worn since he's met her. Which was just the other day...

No... He's met her before. He just can't remember when. What's her last name...? What's _anyone's _last name? Not having a past seems to be driving him insane.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Psyche deadpans, looking up at her in alarm. Erika's entire body is now consumed by the static, and it's coming closer to him.

"E-Erika-chan...?"

"Tell me what's wrong."

Psyche stands up and backs away, careful to avoid the endless pit he's being presented with. Erika continues to talk, but her voice seems to fade away.

The raven makes his way outside, or what's _left _of outside to be more exact. There's not much of anything anymore. It's all emptiness. All of it... All...

He has to go find Tsugaru. If their world is being destroyed, he wants to be beside his lover. How stupid he's been! It doesn't matter about what's happened before! It doesn't matter! He only wants to be with Tsugaru!

He runs as fast as he can toward his home. It's hard when there's not much to go by. There are no street signs, no crosswalks. He's simply running from blackness into more blackness. This realization only makes him run faster.

If Erika was consumed, would Tsugaru be? Also, does that mean Psyche himself will soon be caught by the glitches? If that's the case, how much time do they have?

He reaches his house, pleased to see it's still standing. He finds Tsugaru outside on the patio, steadily being drenched by the rain.

"Tsu-chan!"

The blonde turns just in time to find himself bombarded by a pink and white clad raven. He clutches the sopping mess to his chest, and buries his face in the wet black locks.

"Psyche... You came back..."

"Of course I did! I'm so sorry, Tsu-chan! I don't care what's happened before! I only wanna be with you!"

The two men share a passionate kiss right in the middle of the chaos. Tsugaru is the first to break away.

"N-No, you're right. You've been right this whole time. I do think of you as a kid sometimes... I never think of you as having actual problems... Maybe if I had listened to you, things wouldn't have turned out like this..."

"Tsu-chan, can you still see the glitches...?"

"They come and go. Why? Can you still see them?"

"I... I see them _everywhere_... I think our entire world is being destroyed..."

Tsugaru looks at him in alarm.

"Don't say that! We can't just be _destroyed_. It doesn't work that way! We have to be able to make things right again!"

"Make things right? What is your definition of _right_, Tsu-chan? Nothing has been right for a very long time!" Psyche hisses.

"Things have been right between us! They've been amazing! I... I don't want to go back to where we were!"

"Where were we?"

Tsugaru shakes his head and clutches his hair.

"No, no, no, no, no..."

Psyche pulls the blonde to him and holds him close as he rocks them back and forth.

"Tsu-chan, do you know something I don't?"

"W-When the...'glitches' come... I see awful things... Awful things about us... I don't want them to be true!"

"What do you see?"

The static consumes the sky, effectively ending the downpour.

"Can you see the static now, Tsu-chan? Can you see what you don't want to?"

Tsugaru stands up straight again and shakes his head.

"No, I can't see it right now... Psyche, can't we stay here? Like this? Just the two of us? I... I don't care if our entire world is fake... I really don't! I just want to be here with you!"

"Do you hear yourself? We can't just stay here if there's going to be nothing left! We're going to be consumed just like everything else! It's... It's just the way things are..."

Tsugaru wraps his long arms around the lithe raven's body.

"Can't you just be happy knowing I love you? Please..."

"If you love me, you'll tell me what you see."

The blonde hisses and jerks away from his lover.

"There you go again! You always issue ultimatums! You make demands and never listen to anyone else! It's not fair!"

"Tsu-chan! I've never once issued an ultimatum to you!"

"Don't fucking lie to me!"

Psyche's magenta eyes widen impossibly. In their entire life together, Tsugaru has never once used a swear word.

"I-I'm not lying... Calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down! You wanted to know where my strength comes from? You wanted to see it in action? Well, fine!"

With that, Tsugaru picks up their patio table and chucks it into the void that's growing ever closer. Psyche squeaks and ducks as it flies directly over his head.

"That could've hit me!"

Tsugaru is breathing heavily, his eyes flashing in anger. Psyche has never seen him so...livid... Yet, he knows he's seen it many times before now.

When?

Why does it seem like it's never happened?

"What is it going to take to get you to just...go back to how things were?" Tsugaru asks in a defeated voice.

Psyche feels something in him snap at this point.

"How things were? Do you have any idea how _boring_ things were?!"

"Not boring! Controlled! That's the entire point!"

"The _point_ is that it's boring! I can't stay here with just you! I... I need humans to observe! I need things to do! Stop being such a-"

"Such a what? Huh? Say it! Piss me off like you always do, louse!"

The static is at their feet now, steadily crawling up Psyche's legs. He's not sure how much time he has, but he has to get one message across before he goes.

"Don't call me a louse, you stupid fucking PROTOZOAN!"

Everything goes black, then Psyche knows no more.

Somewhere, in another life, Izaya Orihara opens his carmine eyes for the first time in weeks.

* * *

_Sachi: :D_

_ Psyche: D:_

_ Tsugaru: ..._

_ Izaya: Yay! I get screen time!_

_ Sachi: Ahhh, I'm sure some of you saw this coming, ne? You know I love adding twists and turns! Review for the next chapter and get-_

_ Psyche: A broken giraffe statue!_

_ Sachi: ..._

_Izaya: Is it taller than me? I could put it somewhere and scare Shizu-chan with it…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hahahaha! I can't believe you guys appreciated that twist so much! I thought it was okay, but you guys all gave such love for it! Now if you go back and re-read it, you'll see how it all plays in! __Quiet. Crash__, stop what? I just now made it make sense! __KoolaidShipping__, you will know! __jusqualafin__, thank you so much! Haha, I'm glad you think I'm a good writer! I was so self-conscious about this story! __Sayroo01604__, I'm excited too! I get to write Izaya! __incidentalmusic__, I was fond of it too! __darkestlight96__,__ thank you! I'm cool with ranting. I mean, come on, I do it in every A/N. __KarkadeVantas__, I just updated it! There you go trying to kill me again! __Braverly-Homunculus__, you will see how it all plays out! I'm explaining everything in this chapter. __Winter In Japan__, awww, thanks! I was trying not to make it obvious! __AllTheLovelyBrains__, I love you too! I get to keep your feelings? Sweet! __mjaacw__, mind fuck! Muahahaha! Don't worry, I wore a condom. (Or DID I?) I'm also a blonde! __adorableness__, thank you! I was aiming for that! __Paranormal Alchemist__, I'm your favorite author? THANK YOU! Haha, I'm glad you're back!_

* * *

_The Awakening_

Izaya turns his head wearily. He's hooked up to various machines, the beeping a constant rhythm. He hears another beeping noise in the room, not coming from him.

He turns his head to the other side, and sees Shizuo on another bed. He's also hooked up to various machines. The blonde appears to be asleep, though a frown is on his face.

Izaya coughs slightly, and tries to get up. He falls back as suddenly as he sat up. It _hurts_.

"Izaya! Stop that!" a high pitched wail fills the room, and the raven looks up to see Shinra running in.

"Shinra... Where the hell am I?" Izaya asks. His voice is raspy from lack of use.

"In a small building I own. I bought it a little while ago so I could treat more Yakuza guys, but I brought you and Shizuo here after what happened. My place is too small, and Celty said she didn't want you guys in our apartment when you woke up," Shinra explains hurriedly, writing things down on a chart as he goes.

"What happened? Why are Shizu-chan and I here?"

"You don't remember? Ah, well, I guess you wouldn't... You've been in a coma for about two weeks."

"_Two weeks?!_"

The heart monitor speeds up as Izaya's breathing picks up pace.

"Izaya! Calm down! You're still not well enough to get worked up! Your body has been in a suspended sleeping state for a long time! Any activity is going to be very hard for you! Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if you can't walk for a while."

The raven curses and settles back into his pillow, willing his heart to slow down.

"Tell me what happened."

"You and Shizuo were having your usual game of tag in Ikebukuro, and you ran into a dilapidated building for God knows why-"

"I remember that part now. It was because he almost caught me, so I ran into a place I was _hoping _he'd be too scared to follow me into."

"You should know Shizuo better than that. He followed you inside and picked up one of the beams holding the foundation to throw at you. The whole building crashed down."

"...How are we still alive?" Izaya asks incredulously. "Well, how am _I _still alive, I should say. Shizu-chan can survive an atomic bomb if he wanted. Just like a true cockroach."

"We found him on top of you. My guess is he was trying to shield you from the roof caving in," Shinra explains.

Izaya looks over at the sleeping brute.

"But... Why would he do that...?"

"Ah, you know how Shizuo is. He probably knew it was his fault, so he tried to save you. He's always been like that."

"No... It's different with me. He tries to kill me every day, so why would he..." Izaya trails off, his face looking thoughtful.

"If he wakes up, you can ask him," Shinra says.

"If?"

Shinra sighs and runs a hand through his brown hair.

"The past week, you've become increasingly responsive to stimulation. It started when we had a power outage here. It lasted a few seconds at best, but when the lights came back on, you were more alert. Less like someone in a coma, and more like someone in a deep sleep. If that makes sense."

Izaya nods to show he understands. So the power outage here made the darkness start, which sparked the rain.

"Today your heart rate picked up, so I knew it was only a matter of time. Shizuo is...different..."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He started responding yesterday, but at a _much _slower pace. It's almost like..."

"Like what?"

"Almost like he doesn't want to wake up."

Izaya looks back over at the sleeping blonde.

Shizu-chan... Tsu-chan...

"Leave me alone with him."

Shinra looks st him skeptically.

"If I do that, Celty will _kill _me! You're not exactly doctor material, Izaya. Plus, yeah, you hate him!"

Izaya rolls his eyes and meets Shinra's gaze.

"I'm not going to try and kill him, Shinra. If you want him to wake up, you'll leave me alone with him."

The doctor bites his lip, then nods.

"I'm trusting you. Please, please, _please_ don't do anything stupid!"

Izaya waves his hand dismissively, telling Shinra nicely to get the fuck out. Once the door clicks behind the brunette, the raven sits up again, wincing in pain.

He looks down to see himself covered in bandages. When he reaches up, he feels them wrapped around his head too. He pulls the IV out of his arm and removes the heart monitor from his finger. Sighing, he places his feet on the floor and tries to stand up. Sometimes, our plans don't work out though, ne? That's probably why he falls down.

"Shit..." he hisses. Shinra was right, his legs don't seem to want to support his weight. It's unacceptable for him to be reduced to this! He should hate Shizuo! He should kill him! He should...

But he can't.

It's not like that anymore. He feels no need to hurt the blonde. Even if it was all fabricated, even if he was never truly Psyche, and Shizuo was never truly Tsugaru, he can't go back to that. That's why, even as a God among men, he's reduced to crawling toward Shizuo's bed.

He finds that once he reaches the bed, he's able to balance on his feet a little better. A tingling sensation starts at his feet, then works up the rest of his legs. Hopefully he'll be able to support his weight soon enough.

At this point, he moves to rest beside Shizuo on the tiny bed. The added weight makes the blonde shift loser to him, and soon Izaya is resting his head on the brute's shoulder. He watches the taller man sleep peacefully for a moment, then he moves his fingers over the blonde's, entwining their hands.

"Shizu-chan... You want to stay in that fake world, don't you?"

There's no response other than the steady beeping.

"I know why though... Of course you would prefer the world where everything is controlled. You'd rather be someone like Tsugaru, who can control his temper... And you'd rather me be like Psyche, weak and submissive... The question is, do you know how _boring _Tsugaru is?"

Shizuo's eyebrow twitches.

"I mean, _really, _Shizu-chan, he's so predictable. Psyche too. I mean, they're perfect together, but... They're not us. They can _never _be us. I... I don't want them to be us. I love me the way I am. I mean, I'm a god! I'd say I'm pretty close to being perfect as I am."

Shizuo's face twitches again.

"And... I... I like you the way you are too. Don't read too much into that, you protozoan waste. I simply mean that there's no other person I would forgive so easily for almost killing me. You know that though. Is that why you kept apologizing even as Tsugaru? You shouldn't read so much into it, Shizu-chan. I don't like you enough to hold a grudge."

Shizuo's fingers twitch this time, and tighten around Izaya's own.

"Are you going to wake up and argue with me? I must say, after being asleep for so long, I'd love to have another chase. We may have to wait for the feeling to come back in your legs though. I just now got some feeling back in mine. Or are you simply going to lie there all day and waste away with the rest of the fake world we created?"

Silence is the only response.

"Come _on, _Shizu-chan. I'm not sure why we lived in the same fantasy world for so long either. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we were knocked out at the same time? Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that you were feeling so guilty you made a place where we could both be safe. The human mind does incredible things under extreme amounts of stress, you know. I could go on and on about this, but none of them would...be the right reason..."

The beeping speeds up, but the brute remains asleep. Izaya curses vehemently and punches Shizuo's chest.

"You're really going to make me do this, aren't you? You just have to use this stupid moment to your advantage! That's so _like _you! I fucking _hate _you!"

Izaya unclenches his fist and lets his palm rest against the brute's heart.

"Would you wake up? I can only talk to myself for so long, you know. Even though I'm _such _good company..."

He rolls over and straddles Shizuo, resting his forehead against the monster's. Their hair mingles together, and the heart monitor picks up pace even more.

"Fine, _fine!_ I know we...were Psyche and Tsugaru because... That's what you want, ne? You wanted to be with me?"

He strokes Shizuo's face.

"Wake your ass up, brute," and Izaya presses his lips against Shizuo's.

It feels much softer than he'd imagined. He moves his mouth, tilting his head at an angle to try and keep the incredible feeling coming. He groans slightly and opens his mouth-

And instantly Shizuo's tongue is inside.

"Shi...Shizu-chan..." Izaya moans as the blonde's arms wrap around his torso and pull him closer. He battles the brute for dominance, but yields in the end, allowing the taller man to ravish him.

Finally, Izaya pulls back, panting for air. Shizuo's eyes are open, and they're the same mocha color they've always been. He's watching Izaya thoughtfully, then he leans in for another kiss. The raven allows this, and they become wrapped in another fierce battle of tongues and teeth.

"Izaya..." Shizuo mumbles when they part again. "I'm sorry..."

The informant laughs, shaking his head.

"Stupid Neanderthal. It's fine, as long as you're awake again."

With that, he rolls off Shizuo and manages to balance himself on his feet. The blonde looks up at him questioningly.

"Now we can go back to hating each other. See you around, Tsu-chan~."

And grabbing his jacket off the back of an empty chair, he makes his way outside, leaving behind a confused brute and an incredulous Shinra.

* * *

_Sachi: Two chapters left!_

_ Psyche: *sighs* Can't we have a story where it's really us?_

_ Tsugaru: Agreed._

_ Sachi: If I'm hit with the inspiration for one, then yes! Until then, be glad that you have this story!_

_ Izaya: I knew you'd miss me too much to write another story without me!_

_ Sachi: You were right! I do love you, Izaya~!_

_ Shizuo: I better get more lines next chapter!_

_ Sachi: Review for love! Also, whatever outlandish thing Psyche can promise you today._

_ Psyche: Review and get a plastic dinosaur on FIRE!_

_ Tsugaru: Wouldn't it melt...?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, my lovelies! Ah, I was going to update sooner, but... My parents have been staying with me and my sister for a few days, because Hurricane Isaac displaced them. We're in Alabama, so their main threat was flooding. Anyway, they've been hogging the laptop! I hope you all are okay, especially if any of you live in Louisiana! Now, about last chapter, WOW! Overwhelming response! I can't believe this story is going to break 100 reviews! It's one of those things I'm writing entirely on impulse, so HOLY MOTHER OF FRICK! Y'all are awesomely awesome! I hope to have it finished by Friday night, or Saturday morning. (I have a deadline to meet, or else one of my readers is going to come from Florida to kill me...) So, on that note, let's get started, ne? __KoolaidShipping__, I'm so glad you like it! Ah, all good things come to an end! If I'm right, you've been entirely wrapped up in Hetalia recently too, right? __Braverly-Homunculus__, that is just like him! Ahaha, I have to end it! I have more stories to write! __Isaya Yuuki__, pretty much. Well, coma induced happy virtual reality. __BlueRoseDream__, ahh, I sleep like that too! I tried to take a nap today, but my parents and niece made it impossible. __Logic Dive__, your dinosaur is in the mail! Or what's left of it... I get more pasta? PASTAAAAA! __AllTheLovelyBrains__, I get to keep your feelings? I see what you're doing. *grins suggestively* __Maru de Kusanagi__, agreed! __incidentalmusic__, I thank you! __Winter In Japan__, you cried? Awww, I'm sorry dearest! I'm not really that good at writing them... If I can think of another storyline, I'll try to though, okay? __Ganne200__, I love you too! Thank you for following me to my Hetalia story! I was worried that I'd be alone over there! It means the world to me, really! __KarkadeVantas__, you most certainly can! __Quiet. Crash__, I enjoy random babbling! __darkestlight96__, thank you! I tried to make it awesome! Now, let's get ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

_The Confrontation_

You know how sometimes, we think things that turn out to be wrong, and then we move on? That _is _the adult thing to do. Izaya Orihara can't do that.

He's never been able to do that.

When it comes to being wrong, he can't admit it. Granted, he's not wrong very often. Almost _never_. Almost.

Since he left Shizuo alone in that building with Shinra a few days ago, he's had time to think. He managed to convince himself it was simply an infatuation he had left from being Psyche for so long.

So then why has he been picturing Shizuo's mouth on his since it happened? And why did he like it so much? Why...did he fantasize about Shizuo's roaming hands last night in the shower while he..

NO!

He was thinking about Tsugaru, right? He was still Psyche, thinking of Tsugaru! That has to be it! It has to!

Izaya Orihara does _not _get so obsessed with things! Usually, nothing can hold his interest long enough for him to obsess over it. But...wait.

Hasn't he always been a little caught by Shizuo? It seems he's always had a sort of fascination with the blonde. Ever since the first day they met, Izaya hasn't been able to avoid him.

He made the brute's life a living hell.

He made the brute hate him.

He made things the way they are.

Izaya sighs loudly as he lounges leisurely on his leather sofa.

"When did things get to be so complicated...?" he asks the air. He just finished trolling a poor unsuspecting Dollars member, but it didn't seem to have the spark he's used to.

_"Around the time Shizuo saved your life," _a quiet voice says. Izaya jumps from his place, looking to find the source.

"Who's there?" he asks, automatically reaching for his flick blade.

_"I'm right here, Iza-chan."_

Izaya glances around him, not seeing anything.

"Where? I can hear you... I can't see you..."

_"Look toward the window."_

He does as he's told, and looks at his large window behind his desk. It's nighttime, so his reflection is easily visible in the glass. At least...someone's reflection.

He's staring at Psyche.

"Wha..."

_"I need to talk to you!"_

Izaya shuffles cautiously over to his window. As he nears his supposed reflection, he notices the differences. Psyche is watching him through magenta orbs, smiling stupidly.

"Psyche..." Izaya says, placing his hand on the glass. Psyche's own hand rises to mimic his, and their fingers link.

_"You're not crazy, Iza-chan. I know you've been thinking that. The truth is, you're just more alert to the truth than you used to be," _Psyche informs him.

"What the hell does that mean?" Izaya mumbles, transfixed on his doppelganger's face. He's never seen such a look of..._innocence _on his own features before.

_"You like to pretend that nothing ever changes in your world, ne? You like being in charge of things around you, and like to make all the decisions?"_

"Yes, yes. How do you know that?"

_"Because I'm you. I'm just a more honest part of you, Iza-chan. I'm here to tell you what you need to hear."_

Izaya leans against the glass, his forehead meeting his reflection's.

"Which is what, Pinkie?" he asks scathingly, exhaling so his breath fogs the surface.

_"You love Shizu-Shizu. You always have."_

"Ahahaha! Oh, that's simply _rich_! And what do we base that assumption on, my dearest Psyche? Did your imaginary hamster finally talk to you?" Izaya laughs heartily.

_"Cookie-chan is real! Remember? Your sister's had her back when you were in high school," _Psyche huffs.

Ah, that's right. Mairu and Kururi did have a hamster exactly like Cookie-chan.

"Huh. That's weird."

_"You know how I know you love Shizu-Shizu? Fine, I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it."_

"Explain away~."

_"You created the fake reality Tsu-chan and I existed in."_

Izaya's carmine eyes widen almost impossibly.

"What...? How did I even... That's impossible! How would he have even gotten in there with me?"

_"Iza-chan, think about it! Everything in that world was something you were accustomed to! You invented a reality in which you knew what was going to happen every day!"_

That _is _true. Izaya Orihara is well known for liking to know things ahead of time. It is possible that he would do such a thing...

_"Shizu-Shizu went there with you because of... Wait, hang on, I know this! It all made sense before I started talking about it!" _Psyche wails, the breath fogging the glass from his side. Izaya smiles at him.

"Do you want me to explain it?"

_"You know the answer?"_

"I know everything."

_"Oh, right. Haha~! Explain it then, because I totally forgot!"_

"Shizu-chan's guilt when he passed out led him to astral project onto my body."

_"Wait...what?"_

"Astral projection. It means the spirit leaves the body for a certain amount of time. I never believed in it until it was proven scientific fact. Did you know there are even some drugs that can make you astral project, even for a certain amount of time?"

_"D-Drugs?"_

"Yes. DMT is very well known for that. It's called 'The Spirit Molecule' for a reason."

_"Oh, that's so cool! Wait, I think we're getting way off track here..."_

"Ah, yes. To make matters short, I created the world we were in while our bodies healed. When he began to fade back to his own consciousness, it led me to wake up sooner because things were starting to change too much. Being the...perfectionist I am, I have to always have the upper-hand. I suppose when I woke up, it led him to move to his own body faster."

_"If you know all this, do you already know I'm right?" _Psyche asks hopefully.

"Don't push your luck, Psy-kun," Izaya smirks.

A sudden banging from outside cause him to jump away from the glass. When he looks back at his reflection, it's his own carmine gaze staring back at him.

"Who's there _this _time? Am I being visited by the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future now?" the informant laughs to himself.

"What the hell? Did your concussion make you delusional, louse?" asks a gruff voice before his door is slammed open roughly. Shizuo Heiwajima is staring at him as he stalks in like he owns the place.

"Ah, Shizu-chan. I appreciate your destruction of my property as always. Especially since my door was unlocked," Izaya hisses.

"Well, excuse the hell outta me. Here I thought you were barricading yourself in here to hide away from facts. Like always," Shizuo retorts.

"Oh, so you're smart now? Playing pretend in _my _subconscious rolled off on you some? Are you here to explain to me everything I need to know? You're too late. Someone already did."

"Did that someone tell you how immature you're being?"

Izaya's eyes narrow dangerously, and he crosses the room to stand in front of the taller man.

"I am _not _being immature!"

"You're not? You can see how that confuses me, since a mature person wouldn't kiss someone and then _leave, _knowing that someone couldn't follow."

"That wasn't immaturity!"

"Then what the fuck was it?"

Mocha meets garnet as the two glare at each other.

"I hate you so fucking much," Izaya snarls.

"Answer the question, flea."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION!"

"I was scared, okay? You fucking _imbecile! _I... I'm too..." the raven cuts off, hissing as he stares pointedly at his feet. He sees the blonde's shoes moving closer to him, and then feels rough fingers under his chin.

"Look at me," the brute whispers. Izaya shakes his head, too frustrated to do so. Shizuo growls.

"Izaya."

Finally, the informant glances up, meeting eyes with the fortissimo.

"I'm scared too."

"Ahaha, you? Nothing scares Shizu-chan."

"You actually don't know all that much about me, do you? _Everything _scares me! The reason why is because if it involves me, I know I can't control it. I'm just...a monster like you've always said."

"Shizu..."

"But that's fine. I don't need to control it. That's not going to change things now. I know what I want."

"Oh? You actually _know _something? This should be rich. What do you-" Izaya's snarky remark is cut off by Shizuo's mouth clamping to his. He stumbles backwards, trying to remove himself from the heated lip lock, but only succeeds in making his legs hit the edge of his couch.

"Shizu...Shizu-chan..." the raven mumbles as the blonde tosses him onto the couch and follows after him, never once breaking their kiss. Their tongues are battling for dominance now, mostly meeting in the air.

"You...taste so...fucking good..." Shizuo informs him, finally winning the battle and forcing his tongue inside Izaya's mouth, then down his throat. "I... I've been...thinking about it...since last time..."

The smaller man groans at this information and tangles his hands in blonde locks as he pulls the man closer to himself.

"Ahhh, I... I have too... In... In the shower..." Izaya moans.

"Shit, _fuck_, Izaya..." Shizuo hisses, shoving his hands up the raven's shirt and tugging it over his head. "Want...want you..."

The informant chuckles and moves his mouth to the blonde's ear.

"Take me to the bedroom, Shizu-chan~."

As the taller man scrambles to lift him from the couch, Izaya glances at the window again. Psyche is watching him happily, joined by Tsugaru. Their hands are clasped together as they observe their counterparts from across the glass barrier.

_"I'm proud of you, Iza-chan! Look, I get to be with Tsu-chan again!" _Psyche giggles. Izaya opens his mouth to respond, but finds it invaded by Shizuo's tongue again as he's carried to his room.

Conversation is over for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Sachi: One left after this one! Ah, I hope you guys like it! In case you're wondering, Astral Projection is a legit thing! I'd try it, but as much as I get lost, I'd be stuck in mid-air or something!_

_ Izaya: Can we have a chapter with just me? I want all the lines!_

_ Sachi: *sighs* I've explained this to you! Not everyone is happy reading about you talking to yourself! We have to have character interaction!_

_ Shizuo: Yeah, louse. You're not as great as you think._

_ Izaya: Oooooh, Shizu-chan forgets that last night he was saying how perfect I am while he was-_

_ Sachi: Save it for another time you two! It's time for us to go right now! Review for love! Also-_

_ Psyche: A cherry tree that got struck by lightning!_

_ Tsugaru: ...Are there even still cherries on it?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Time for the last chapter! You guys were mad at me for skipping the smut scene, weren't you? This story wasn't ready for it! Don't be so mean to your author, I'm trying! Ahh, I feel pretty epic right now! I updated two stories yesterday, and now I'm finishing this one. I know it must seem like I have no life, but really I just type REALLY fast. I think one of these chapters takes me an hour, tops. Which is good for all of you, ne? Now, let's begin! __MitsukiMadara__, ahh, glad to hear you're good! Did you lose power? The news keeps telling me most of Louisiana is without power. I hope you get to read! D: __Braverly-Homunculus__, final chapter! __jusqualafin__, because it wasn't time! When you write in all caps, it scares me! __Logic Dive__, I've never tried fried cherries! You keep taking my pasta away! You hate me! *flees to Izaya's apartment* __Maru de Kusanagi__, thank you! I'm glad you like it! __Quiet. crash__, they are idiots! Haha, but it works for them. __BlueRoseDream__, it is confusing! It's very much real though. My sister has a book on DMT. It's so interesting! __blackrose107__, then I'm doing my job! __KarkadeVantas__, ahhh, thanks! I was trying! __Ganne200__, I always try to teach things in my Fanfictions! __AllTheLovelyBrains__, I'm glad you love me anyway! __KoolaidShipping__, I get pasta AND hamburgers?! Gah, I love you! __darkestlight96__, ahhh, she just wants me to finish this story so I can start on hers. Thank you so much for saying such wonderful things! Now, my lovelies! It's time for us to get started!_

* * *

_The Final_

Two weeks after Shizuo burst through Izaya's door, (realistically and figuratively speaking), the two are still together.

In whatever sort of relationship they seem to have found themselves in.

It's Halloween, and they are supposed to be going to Shinra's for his small gathering. The doctor was _quite _adamant in his invitation that they are all supposed to wear costumes. Shizuo isn't too thrilled about the idea, but Izaya is simply thrilled.

Being someone else is his forte, after all.

The blonde is lounging on the informant's couch, waiting for said man to get ready. He can't imagine what sort of costume Izaya will be wearing when he emerges from his room. Shizuo never bothered to ask.

He's watching an unknown cartoon on one of Izaya's premium channels. The raven has better versions of _everything_ than anyone the blonde knows. His big screen television has such realistic picture, it's hard for Shizuo to remember it's not real life.

"Reeeeeaaaaaadyyyyy~!" Izaya's voice floats through the apartment. Shizuo turns to see him exit the bedroom.

"I...Izaya..."

The raven is dressed exactly like Psyche. He's wearing the white coat with pink buttons. He even has the exact same pink headphones on his head. Shizuo would be a little scared if not for Izaya's piercing red eyes looking at him mischievously.

"My _name _is Psyche tonight. And you're going to be Tsu-chan! I even made you a costume!"

"...I don't want to be Tsugaru. I think I was him long enough for both of us," Shizuo says flatly. The raven stalks toward him slowly, swinging his hips in a _very _erogenous way. The blonde's eyes travel down over the other man's body slowly, goggling without his permission.

Suddenly, he doesn't want so many clothes on Izaya.

"Come _on _Shizu-chan. I made it especially for you. Wasn't that nice of me~?" Izaya purrs against Shizuo's ear as he settles into the brute's lap on the couch. "The least you could do is wear it."

"No, the _least _I could do is nothing at all," the blonde replies, his large hands roaming behind the raven's thighs. "I don't even want to go to this stupid party."

"I could go alone, I suppose. My costume only really works if you wear yours though," Izaya states thoughtfully. "Ah, I have another one! I can go as Kanra!"

"...Kanra?"

"One of my many aliases. I have a little skirt and some boots in my closet. I wonder if I still have that wig..."?

Shizuo's face turns red at the thoughts running through his head right now. He imagines Izaya dressed as a girl, going to this party alone.

With Kadota.

And Kadota wouldn't know it was him...

And when he found out it _was _him, it wouldn't change things, because Shizuo has _always _been more than positive that Kadota has a thing for Izaya.

"Ow! Shizu-chan, you're pinching my thighs!" the informant whines, thrashing in the brute's grasp. "Let go!"

Shizuo is snapped back to reality as he looks into Izaya's eyes.

"Why don't we just both not go?" he grumbles.

"Where's the fun in that? It's Halloween! We have to do something!"

Shizuo grins wickedly and runs his hands up the raven's thighs, settling eventually on his ass. Izaya raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? You have something else in mind, Shizu-chan?"

"I think you know what I'm thinking about, Psyche."

The informant's grin stretches to match the blonde's as he threads his fingers in yellow hair.

"Nnnn, Tsu-chan. Psyche hasn't been a very good boy lately~." The raven's lips are at the bodyguard's ear, sending shivers up his spine.

"I'll have to punish you then, Psyche."

It's at this precise moment that the smaller man grinds down, making their rapidly hardening members meet.

"Nnnn, Tsugaru..." Izaya purrs, repeating the action as Shizuo holds his hips to help him move. He watches through cloudy eyes as the brute's hands move to his coat, unbuttoning it as he goes.

"I'm punishing you now. You're allowed to scream if it feels good enough~," Shizuo grins, removing the white coat to reveal a pink tank top underneath.

"I'm _allowed_ to? Well, since you're Tsugaru and not Shizu-chan, I suppose you're smart enough to be in charge of me," the raven laughs, causing mocha eyes to narrow at him.

"Shut it, louse," Shizuo hisses, picking up the smaller man and tossing him over his shoulder. He enters the flea's bedroom and places Izaya on the mattress, following after him. Izaya lifts his hips as the blonde's hands travel lower to remove his pants.

"Is Tsu-chan going to fuck me?" the raven whispers. "Psyche wants Tsu-chan to make him feel good."

The brute grins impishly at him as he hooks his fingers into the man's boxers.

"Tsugaru will make you feel so good you'll explode," he promises, removing the boxers from pale thighs. Izaya mewls when his erection meets the colder air.

"Ahhhh..."

"Keep making those noises..." Shizuo's hands move toward the bedside drawer and pull out a tiny bottle. "Hah, I knew you bought some."

"Well of course. You're the one who kept saying saliva wasn't a good enough lubricant," the informant says, watching the blonde as he pops the cap off and coats his fingers generously. "No foreplay?"

"Nope. You want to go to this fucking party, so we're making it fast."

"Heh. Such a beast~."

"Damn straight," the bodyguard says as he enters the first finger.

"Ahhh..._Aaaahhhhh..._ Ts...Tsu-chan..."

"Oh? Does Psyche want more?"

"Y-Yes, Psyche wants...more..."

The blonde pushes his second finger inside, scissoring them in the warmth to stretch. Izaya arches his spine to help them go inside further.

"M-More... God, give...more..."

Shizuo snarls at the blushing man below him, thrusting all three inside as he feels himself getting over excited. He rams them inside mercilessly, finally rubbing against the knot of nerves.

"Hahhh, t-there! There..."

"I'm sorry, Psyche... It looks like I can't prepare you anymore..." Shizuo hisses, removing his fingers to fumble with his pants. It's hard because they're _considerably _tighter than they were. "Need...need you now..."

Izaya lifts his hips to meet the blonde's as he thrusts them forward, sheathing himself inside the smaller man with one movement. If the informant is hurt by the harsh treatment, he's not showing it.

"Ahhhhhh, so good... So big... Tsu-chan fills...Psyche up so much..."

"Shit... You're sucking...me in..." Shizuo pants, pulling out before he thrusts forward again. Izaya's legs wrap around his waist, helping him develop a pace.

"Ahhhh, _nnnnnnnn_... F-Faster..."

The blonde complies, and picks up speed rapidly, driving into the raven with more and more force. He leans down to trace his tongue over the seam of Izaya's lips, sighing blissfully when they part for him and allow him access into the sweet mouth he's become addicted to.

"Say... Say _my _name...louse..."

"W...Wha...?"

"You heard me..."

Izaya smirks, obviously about to insult him, but Shizuo isn't having that right now. He tugs the slender man's legs away from his waist and tosses them over his shoulders, now _slamming _inside.

"Aaahhhhh! F-Fuck, so...so deep!"

"Do it, Izaya."

"S...Shizu-chan... Shizu-chan, I need you...harder..."

The blonde revels in his victory as he picks up pace again, making his hips meet the smaller man's with every thrust. He leans to mark the pale neck below him as Izaya throws his head back, beginning to shake with pleasure.

"Shiz...Shizuoooo...Shizuo!" the raven comes with the blonde's name on his lips. He falls against the sheets, panting heavily as he continues to lift his hips to meet the brute's. Only a few more thrusts and Shizuo joins him in release, finishing inside.

"Mmmm..." Izaya mewls as he feels the warmth inside him. His toes curl behind the taller man's head as he comes down from his cloud. Shizuo falls against him and continues leaving possessive marks in his skin.

"Why...so territorial...Shizu-chan?"

"Because...you're mine."

Izaya giggles slightly, pulling the fortissimo's head upwards so their lips can meet.

"We need to get ready soon. Shinra will call in a few minutes," the informant says.

"Let him. I want to stay like this for a little bit," Shizuo huffs, settling against the lithe body beneath him.

"Ahhh, how did things turn out like this? I used to be your least favorite person to be around, and now you're draped all over me."

"You seem to think you know everything. You tell me what it means," the brute grumbles.

"I'd say it means you're in love with me, Shizu-chan~."

Izaya's heart speeds up in spite of himself as he waits for the blonde to answer him. He's been thinking about this as a possible outcome since they became wrapped in this messed up relationship together. He's spent his whole life making this man hate him. He was fine with it that way.

He didn't care is Shizuo hated him, as long as the blonde was looking only at him.

Now though, things are different. _Very _different.

"Hmmm... Well, I guess you _do _know everything..." Shizuo chuckles, wrapping his long arms around Izaya's slender frame.

It seems Psyche was right after all. Izaya is fine with this though, since the pink raven is part of him. Everything seems to work itself out in the end.

Both men fall asleep with a content smile on their faces, until a shrill phone call wakes them up only a few minutes later. Everything is back to normal.

Well, as normal as it ever was.

**The End~!**

* * *

_Sachi: We're done! Yay!_

_ Psyche: Can I have another story? *puppy eyes*_

_ Tsugaru: Ah, it seems as though we need another one, since it wasn't really us._

_ Sachi: Everyone's a critic... Wasn't anyone happy with this story?_

_ Izaya: I waaaaas~!_

_ Sachi: Heck yes! Now, much thanks to all who read and reviewed! I have the greatest fanbase in the world! I love all of you! Of course, I plan on finishing 'When the Crown Falls' this month, and I have a new Shizaya story I'm starting soon, since it was requested of me. Let's keep in touch, ne?_

_ Psyche: Review and get a hand grenade that's already been used! See? This pin just comes right out!_

_ Sachi: FOR THE LOVE OF PASTA, THROW IT!_

_(Until we meet again, my lovelies!)_


End file.
